


Straight Guys Don't...

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Excessive use of the word wank, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sexuality, Virginity, figuring it out, kind of, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had had ENOUGH….</p><p>Living with his best friend, Harry, for the past six months was amazing; always someone around to have a laugh with, play video games with, and eat late night pizza with.  And Harry’s penchant for walking around naked never really bothered Louis…until today. </p><p>Maybe it was Louis' recent break up with Hannah and his realization that maybe-just maybe-he wasn’t into girls. Maybe it was Harry’s ridiculously hot body that currently stood stark-raving naked at the end of the couch, hip popped to the side, strong hamstrings standing at attention, biceps flexed as he scrolled through his phone. Maybe Louis was losing his god damned mind because Harry was straight. And so was Louis.</p><p>Maybe….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis had had ENOUGH….

Living with his best friend, Harry, for the past six months was amazing; always someone around to have a laugh with, play video games with, and eat late night pizza with.  And Harry’s penchant for walking around naked never really bothered Louis…until today. 

Maybe it was Louis' recent break up with Hannah and his realization that maybe-just maybe-he wasn’t into girls. Maybe it was Harry’s ridiculous body that currently stood stark-raving naked at the end of the couch, hip popped to the side, strong hamstrings standing at attention, biceps flexed as he scrolled through his phone. Maybe Louis was losing his god damned mind because Harry was straight. And so was Louis.

_Maybe…._

Louis stormed past Harry, who didn’t even look up from his phone, and stomped upstairs to his room, where he slammed the door loudly and started stripping off his clothes, ending up naked and half erect, bracing himself with one arm against the headboard, back to the door.  “FUCK” he muttered under his breath, grabbing his length and giving it a sharp tug. He was angry at himself for getting turned on after seeing Harry naked-something he'd seen a thousand times before.  But today was just too much, for some reason.  Maybe he was also annoyed at himself because when he fucked Hannah it didn’t feel the way it was supposed to feel, at least not how his mates described it when they fucked their girlfriends.  Sex with her was….nice.  But not “mind-blowingly amazingly awesome” or “holy fuck I wanna do that again a million times” kind of sex.

“FUUCCKK” Louis grumbled, stroking himself quicker now.

But when he saw Harry downstairs, his mind started racing with the naughty things he wanted to do to him-which he never considered doing with Hannah-and that?

Couldn’t happen. Wouldn’t happen. No way.

Harry liked girls, not boys.

Did Louis like boys?

_Maybe…_

With each stroke he got more turned on and more pissed off…at himself. What the fuck was wrong with him?! Harry was his best mate-they worked together for fuck’s sake-and according to the Daily Mail, he was having one hell of a time with his newest fling, Caroline. Although Harry never discussed details of what they did with Louis but that was probably for the best, for Louis’ sake anyway.

Louis bit his lip and stroked down to his balls then back up, thumbing at his slit. Fuck if this didn’t feel better than Hannah-he liked her, he really did, but he just didn’t like having sex with her. What nineteen year old male didn’t like having sex with a hot nineteen year old girl?! Apparently Louis….

Louis slowed his hand, wanting this “pleasurable punishment” to last a bit longer.  He had a lot to think about, to consider, and he needed to get the image of naked, fit Harry fucking Styles out of his mind. But the more he wanked, the stronger that image became which was the exact opposite of what needed to be happening.

“Fffuckkk,” Louis moaned, warm, tight heat coiling in his belly. He loved the build up to an orgasm, he loved coming, he loved watching it spurt out of his cock. But coming inside a woman? Meh…he’d rather watch footie instead, if he was being honest….

The room was silent, with the skin-to-skin smacking of his hand on his cock filling Louis’ ears, bringing him closer to the orgasm he wanted- _no, needed_ -to have.  At that moment, Louis heard a commotion behind him and Harry’s voice (!!!) saying “Lou! Did you get that text from Ni? He’s such a wank…." 

Then deafening silence.

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes staring at his back but he was too far "gone" to stop, orgasm getting closer and closer.

Harry’d seen Louis naked before-hell they lived and worked together, changing backstage every night, living in close quarters on the tour bus-but he’d never seen him like this before, so

_Exposed_

Harry froze, eyes trained on the muscles in Louis’ back and how they contracted with each swipe on his cock; the strong swell of his arse, from where it met his waist to his thigh. Harry felt his heart racing and felt his own cock twitch slightly as he struggled to speak.

“Lou…” was all he could say 

“Harry!” Louis gasped out, not sure if it was a demand for him to leave or a plea for him to stay.

“I…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…I, uh, should go,” Harry stammered out. 

Tears sprang to Louis’ eyes, ashamed and embarrassed by what he was doing but too turned on to stop. “Harry….” He choked out desperately.  He could feel Harry take two steps closer to his bed instead of turning on his heel and leaving the room like he said he was going to do.  Louis didn’t know if he was annoyed or relieved by that…

Harry’s mind was spinning, not sure if he should be witnessing this but some part of him wanted to see it. How sick and twisted was that?! This was his best friend having a private wank and it was none of Harry’s business.  But Louis looked so…gorgeous. Sweat glistening off his body, tight ass and thighs on display.  Yeah, Harry should go because Louis liked girls and so did Harry…

_Maybe…_

“I’m sorry,” Louis sobbed, and he felt Harry’s strong hand on the back of his shoulder.  When Louis turned his head to look at him he was still naked; fucking hell, this wasn’t helping his need to get that very image out of his mind

“Lou, you don’t have to be sorry,” Harry said, green eyes filled with sympathy. “I mean, I’m seventeen, I wank all the time. ‘s nothing to be ashamed of,” he explained, a lightness and teasing nature to his voice in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

Louis felt warm tears stinging his eyes and filling them up as he semi-wailed “yeah, but you wank thinking about girls. Like Caroline.”

Louis could’ve sworn he heard Harry mutter “says who?!” but when he whipped his head around to see Harry’s face, it was soft and welcoming, calm and quiet.  He laughed and said teasingly “well…who or what do you think about when you wank?!”

Louis bit his lip so hard he was sure he’d draw blood as the tears spilled out of his eyes, hand still stroking over his cock. He stared at Harry intently: “YOU,” he said, then choked out another sob because he was so embarrassed by that admission. And he really, really wanted to come. But not while Harry watched, so he hoped he would leave in disgust after Louis’ statement.

Instead, Harry tucked his leg under him and slid on the bed, hand moving to the small of Louis’ back, head now inches from his cock, green eyes pleading.  He brushed his hand around Louis’ side and gripped it firmly; Louis silently wished he’d worked out that day so his bloody love handles weren’t so prominent right now.

“Lou,” Harry said softly, squeezing his side to get Louis to look at him.  Staring into his eyes and the fond look on his face was almost too much for Louis to handle at the moment. “I’m…I’m flattered by that,” Harry said calmly. “Can I?” he asked and nodded his head towards Louis’ cock.

“Oh god, Harry, I…” Louis started to say but then his hand was gently replaced by Harry’s, gripping the base of Louis’ extremely hard cock.  When Harry stroked him once, Louis had to put his other hand on the headboard because it felt like a bolt of electricity shot through him.  He looked down at Harry stroking him and said “but Harry…you’re…you’re straight.”

At that moment, Harry placed his tongue on the outside of Louis’ cock and dragged it up the side, licking the pre-come dribbling on his tip and merely shrugged, while staring at Louis in the eyes.

_OH HOLY FUCK…._

Now Harry stroked him faster while licking at his tip and Louis absolutely couldn’t stand it anymore; he grabbed Harry’s curls and tugged at them. When he did, Harry moaned-he fucking moaned!!-and said “Lou, come on, do it,” while speeding up his hand. And… 

“FUCK!”” Louis came with a loud shout as white-hot come spurted on Harry’s face, covering his gorgeous eyelashes, cheeks and sinful mouth with Louis’ jizz.  What started as an angry wank to eliminate thoughts of naked Harry from his brain had just ended with Louis coming on Harry’s face.  Talk about a plot twist….

Louis stared at Harry, eyes wide, his warm come pooling beside his mouth.  "Lou you should see your face!" Harry laughed and slapped his thigh 

"You should see YOURS!" Louis exclaimed.  Harry raked his hand down his face, taking the come with him & wiping his hand on the duvet. Then he leaned into Louis' ear and whispered "been wanting to do that for a while. Your cock is so pretty" then he slid off the bed and sauntered out of the room, still naked, the scent of sex and sweat lingering behind him. Louis felt literally frozen in place, unable to move or process what had just happened. He heard Harry in his bathroom down the hall, washing his face and brushing his teeth nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just sucked Louis' cock. 

_What the fuck..._

Louis' brain decided to start working again and now he was confused-and slightly annoyed by the recent turn of events-so he slipped on his boxers and marched determinedly towards Harry's room. He pushed the door open, exclaiming, "the fuck, Harry?!" Only to find him sitting on his bed, naked (ARGH!), lazily stroking his cock with his left hand (DOUBLE ARGH!!) while scrolling thru his phone with his right.

"Oh hey Lou" he said calmly, as if them walking in on each other wanking was a daily occurrence at the Tomlinson-Styles residence. Louis felt like his entire body would explode....

"Are you mad?! You've...you've lost the plot, haven't you?! Are you feeling okay?!" Louis yelled.

Harry smiled smugly. "M fine. Gonna be better in about five minutes," he said calmly, nodding to his cock where he brushed his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-come on it. Louis licked his lips and turned on his heel "I've gotta go I can't stay here," he muttered as he started to storm out of the room, the same way he came in. As he put his hand on the door knob he heard Harry say softly "no Lou. Stay"

Alarm bells rang in Louis' head _"NO NO NO WALK OUT THE FUCKING DOOR GO TO YOUR ROOM AND FORGET THAT HARRY FUCKING STYLES EXISTS..."_

Instead, Louis closed the door, then gingerly sat on the end the bed. "C'mere" Harry said, motioning to where he was sat against the headboard.  Louis slowly made his way up the bed, eyes mesmerized by the movement of Harry's hand over his cock. Louis put his forehead against the headboard and tried to curl his body against it. "Lou wanna know what I'm thinking about?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head quickly because he really, really didn't want to know. "Please let him be thinking about Caroline," Louis begged silently to himself.

Harry pressed his right palm to Louis' left cheek and said "hey look at me" and when he did he found his green eyes shining. "Lou, I'm thinking about you coming all over my face. Fuck that was so hot."

Louis couldn't speak he merely choked out a sob and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. "Gimme your hand," he said softly and as Louis went to protest, Harry placed it at the base of his cock. Louis gasped because it felt amazing, thick and plump and slick. As Louis stroked him, Harry threw his head against the headboard with a groan as he grabbed his own balls and tugged on them. "Fuck Lou you're so good at that," he groaned, voice heavy, thick and slow from desire. Louis blushed as Harry started chanting his name reverently with each tug of his balls.

Louis tried to hide his face but Harry said breathily, "Lou, look at me" and when Louis did he found his eyes blown wide with desire, chocolate brown curls splayed haphazardly around his head, skin flushed red, lips pink and slick with spit. "Fuck if he isn't even more beautiful like this," Louis thought.

Harry came with a shout and spilled over Louis' hand, warm come seeping through his fingers.  "Thank you, Lou," Harry told him, reaching for a wet flannel beside his bed. Louis sat there, speechless, watching hm clean himself up; when he finished he discarded the flannel then grabbed Louis by both biceps and slid them both down to lay on the bed.  They lay face-to-face and Louis felt excited and anxious, wanting to talk about what just happened.

“Harry, what was that?” he started to say but Harry interrupted him with “Louis, can I kiss you?”

Which…whoa….Louis turned into a giggling twelve year old as he said “sure, why not?” and pulled Harry towards him.

When their lips met, everything became crystal clear to Louis.  

 _Finally_.

Harry’s lips were soft and supple, as they parted to allow Louis' tongue to delve around in his perfect mouth and explore every inch of it.  Louis had never kissed a boy before but he liked it. A lot. When Louis tugged at Harry’s bottom lip softly with his teeth, Harry groaned and Louis thought he’d died and gone to heaven….Louis wiggled out of his boxers too so now they were both naked. Again.

They kissed languidly and longingly for ages, naked bodies rubbing together, Harry’s hands exploring Louis’ body and vice versa, Louis feeling alive and electric at every touch, every kiss, every moan.  And Harry seemed to enjoy this too, much to Louis’ surprise.

Fuck they needed to talk about this, about whatever they were doing.  But fuck Louis didn’t want to remove his mouth from Harry’s, slightly afraid he wouldn’t ever get it back…

“Lou,” Harry moaned again, pulling Louis so his body was flush with his, slinging his leg over Louis’ thigh, hard (again!) cocks rubbing together, sweaty bodies intertwined. 

“Harry,” Louis finally gasped.  “What…what are we doing?” he asked between kisses.

“Don’ know but don’ wanna stop,” Harry replied, brushing his hand over the swell of Louis’ ass and giving it a squeeze.

FUCKK…..Louis ripped his mouth away from Harry’s for a second, just to get some air but when he did, Harry started nipping at his neck, licking and kissing his jawline to his ear and down his neck tendon to his shoulder.  With every scrape, Louis’ dick twitched; with every sloppy kiss pressed to his upper body, Louis moaned.

This was amazing. This was passionate. This was real. This was hot. This was intimate. This was all happening with a boy.

And Louis loved it….

Harry kept working his way down Louis’ chest and when his teeth grazed Louis’ nipple, Louis let out a shout. “Sorry,” Harry murmured into his skin. “Too much? I can stop.”  Louis raked his hand through Harry’s curls. “No, no. God, no. Don’t stop. Felt good. Keep going.”  Harry smiled up at him from his chest and Louis beamed back, almost incredulous that this gorgeous man was on top of him. Naked.

As Harry sucked a hickey into the fleshy area around his nipple, teeth connecting with it occasionally, Harry reached down and wrapped his large hand around both of their hard cocks and started stroking them both.

_FUCK. ING. HELL._

“Harry,”” Louis said, tugging on his curls to get his attention, because they REALLY needed to talk about this...

Harry looked up and brought his body up to meet Louis for a kiss. “Lou, want you to come again. With me. Please. Then we will talk about this okay?” he said and Louis simply nodded, digging into Harry’s mouth for another kiss.  As they grinded on each other, sweaty bodies slick together, Harry stroked them both to orgasm; as they came, they moaned into each other’s mouth loudly.  As come spilled into Harry’s hand and onto Louis’ waist, they both panted heavily, sweat pouring off them, Harry pressing light kisses into Louis’ chest.  When they finished, Harry kissed Louis quickly then lept out of bed, leaving Louis to contemplate what in the hell just happened.

He returned just as quickly with another wet flannel and as he cleaned them both off, Louis felt warm inside and out, better than he ever felt when he was intimate with Hannah. 

But how did Harry feel?? Louis wondered.  

Because Harry was straight.

_Maybe..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon I promise! I'm on vacay but I'll be home shortly to post more :D


	2. Chapter 2

They both sat up in bed and Harry sweetly grabbed Louis’ hand and said “what just happened, Lou?” Louis chuckled. “You tell me, Haz. Let’s cut to the chase: aren’t you straight?!” Louis asked incredulously. “I mean you’re dating Caroline, right?”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah. We're dating and we've kissed then I felt her up and she squealed,” he explained, smiling softly.

“She squealed? A thirty-two year old woman bloody squealed?!” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Yeah she liked it for sure."

"What about you?" Louis asked. "Did you like it?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. I guess. Like how would I know if I didn't like it?" he asked.

"I dunno, you tell me," Louis replied.

Harry bit his lip as if he was thinking about a reply, then changed the subject.  “But what about you and Hannah? Like didn’t you guys do it?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded quickly. “Yeah we did. But recently-just before we broke up-I started to feel…weird about it. Like it was good but not great. Stan talks about fucking his girlfriend and as soon as he’s done he can’t wait to do it again. I fooled around with her because she wanted to and because I thought that’s what I should want to do. But it wasn’t what I necessarily wanted to do. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does,” Harry said. “So are you…” and he paused. “Gay?” he asked softly.

Louis chuckled. “Don’ know Harry but I liked what we did. Sorry if it was weird or uncomfortable for you.” Or if you don’t ever wanna do it again, Louis thought to himself. Harry tipped Louis’ chin up with his finger and turned his head towards him. “Hey, Lou, it wasn’t weird or uncomfortable for me, I promise. I wouldn’t have done it if it was,” Harry whispered, mouth just inches from Louis. He swallowed quickly then leaned in to press his lips to Harry’s, softly and quickly but filled with meaning.

_Okay, this was good, Louis could do this. But what next?!_

******************

Later that week, Louis was fast asleep in his room when he felt someone tap him on his leg; when he slowly opened his eyes he saw a petrified Harry on all fours, lightning and thunder lighting up the sky in the window behind him.  “Lou, Lou, Lou,” he said quickly. “Ccccannn I lay down with you?”

“Sure, babe,” Louis said sleepily, flipping the covers open so he could crawl under them. “’S up? Have a bad dream?” he asked as Harry hurriedly lay down.

“No,” Harry replied, pulling Louis’ arm to wrap around his chest.  When he pressed his palm to it, he could feel Harry’s heart beating rapidly. “Thunderstorm. Scared.”

Louis loved storms-the literal electricity of it, the way the skies seemed so angry that they had to make noise just to communicate.  He even left his windows open so he could see them first hand.  But it was fuck-all-o’clock in the morning and his sleepy brain couldn’t put two and two together until Harry muttered, “Lou…your window…”

Louis was snuffling the soft baby hairs on the back of Harry’s neck when he suddenly realized what he meant. “Shit, hang on,” he replied, leaping out of bed to slam the window shut and throw the curtains closed.  Then he jumped back into bed to spoon Harry who was still slightly trembling under him.  And naked….

Louis returned to snuffling Harry’s neck and planned to drift back to sleep with that scent in his brain when Harry said tentatively, “Lou, am I weird?” and he rolled onto his back so now Louis’ nose was in his cheek.  He let out a grunt of displeasure at the loss of contact with Harry’s neck. But he felt Harry gripping his hand that was now splayed against his tummy and when Louis opened his eyes, he saw how close that hand was to his cock. And now he was officially awake.

“Babe, why would you be weird?” Louis asked softly, squeezing his hand.  He could feel Harry’s shallow breathing and realized he was legitimately scared, bordering on a panic attack.

“Cause I’m seventeen years old and bloody petrified of thunderstorms!” Harry sobbed/shouted.

“Shhh,” Louis whispered in his ear in an attempt to soothe him; he pulled him closer so now his hip bone was poking Louis in the stomach. “It’s okay, I’m here okay?  Take deep breaths,” Louis said as he pressed on Harry’s belly slowly, making him breathe in for five counts and out for five counts.  “Breathe….breathe….that’s it, try to calm down, babe,” Louis continued and he could feel Harry’s breathing regulate.  “Good, better, just relax,” Louis soothed and Harry turned back onto his side and pulled Louis closer; when he did, his half-hard cock rested snugly in between Harry’s bum cheeks and Louis swore softly under his breath because he was embarrassed.  

“Fuck, Harry, I’m sorry I’m hard. Bloody hell I’m supposed to make you feel better but my cock had other ideas,” Louis lamented. He was officially the worst friend ever….

“Lou,” Harry whispered. “Don’t apologize.”  Harry pulled them together and had a firm grip on Louis’ hand which was wrapped around his waist; Louis felt him slowly pull his hand down and wrap both of their hands around Harry’s semi-hard cock.

“Harry, we don’t have to do this, I know you’re having a rough night,” Louis explained as Harry continued to guide both of their hands up and down his cock.

“No, Lou, wanna, please,” Harry replied and, well, who was Louis to argue with him? Harry left Louis’ hand on his cock and brought his hand to Louis’ cheek then turned his head and kissed him deeply, tongues fighting for purchase and Harry moaning into his mouth, making Louis’ cock even harder, now fully erect and poking Harry’s bum through his pants. 

“Lou,” he shuddered into Louis’ mouth.  “Can I touch you?”

“Of course,” Louis replied, stroking Harry closer to orgasm.  Harry turned his body so now they were facing each other then he grabbed his cock through his boxers. They continued to kiss quickly, fervently, lips moving in time with their hands over each other’s cocks; they both spilled out at the same time, moaning and groaning as lightening flashed outside.  

As they breathed quickly into each other’s mouths, Louis took his free hand and tucked a wayward curl behind Harry’s ear and placed a peck on his adorable button nose. “Gonna go get a flannel be right back,” Louis explained and Harry nodded.  When he returned, Harry’d already turned over and fallen asleep.  Louis couldn’t help but look at him fondly, sweet curls splayed across his forehead, sweat still glistening off his brow.  He quickly wiped himself off then curled into Harry’s back, breathing in his glorious scent of strawberry shampoo, sweat and sex and quickly drifting off to sleep.

**************

A few weeks-and quite a few sloppy, messy hand jobs later-they were playing footie in their backyard and a slide tackle by Louis resulted in Harry straddling him and placing a quick kiss on his lips.  Harry scored a goal, Louis got a kiss.  Louis scored a goal, Harry gave him a kiss.  So by the time they finished playing, Louis’ head was spinning from all the exertion and kissing.  When Harry threw his dirty shirt into the laundry then bent over to untie his shoes, Louis could do nothing but stare at his broad back, small waist and curls brushing his bare shoulders.

He cleared his throat loudly and started to walk around Harry muttering “gonna go change” but he soon felt Harry grabbing his arm and pulling him to him. Now they stood sweaty bare chest to sweaty bare chest, still panting from running around. “Lou,” Harry said in a way that made Louis tremble with pleasure inside and out, “gonna take a shower. Join me?” he asked but it was more of a demand.  Louis bit his lip and nodded, making Harry smile as he tugged him towards the bathroom.  

As they stepped into the hot, steaming shower, Harry pulled him into his body, kissing him slowly as water dripped between them, hips grinding together.  Harry’s hands made their way down to Louis’ arse and he gave it a firm squeeze then he trailed kisses down Louis’ torso before he dropped to his knees and took Louis’ cock into his gorgeous mouth.

_FUCK._

"Hhharryy, you, you don't have to do that," Louis stammered.

Harry said "shh, Lou, I wanna" then took him all the way down right away, causing Louis’ knees to buckle.  “Harry, fuck, that’s amazing. You’re amazing,” Louis moaned as Harry sucked his tip then swallowed his length.  Harry looked so beautiful that Louis became breathless, the water spilling over his gorgeous cheekbones and eyelashes, mouth wrapped snugly around Louis’ cock.  Goddddddddddddddddddddd…..

Louis tugged softly on his curls and said “gonna come, babe,” so Harry grabbed his balls and put his cock in front of his mouth so he could lick the come off as Louis came. Between the physical exercise and the blow job, Louis was now worn out.  As Harry stood up, he wrapped Louis into an extended hug, almost supporting his entire body in the shower.

“Harry,” Louis muttered. “Once we get out, I’ll blow you, okay?”  Harry kissed his cheek and shut off the water, drying Louis off with a towel and walking into the bedroom.  Louis fell back onto the bed, taking Harry with him and kissing him soundly on the lips. He scooted up to the pillow and said, “sit on my chest, Harry, wanna suck you,” and Harry quickly did as he was told.  

Louis had never given a blow job before but he loved getting them so he just decided to do what he liked…Louis licked his lips in anticipation…. “Never done this before,” Louis said quietly and Harry shook his head. “Me neither,” he replied. “But I…I want you to do it. Promise,” he assured Louis so he dipped his head to his cock and licked at the tip, tasting salty precome. 

As Louis took him into his mouth, he looked at Harry’s face which was a mixture of excitement and anxiety. “This okay, love?” Louis asked between licks. “Uh huh,” Harry murmured, eyes closing, fingers gripping the headboard in front of him.  As Louis mouthed at him repeatedly, Harry groaned and fuck if it wasn’t hot as hell. The deeper he went down on Harry, the more he muttered his name and brushed his fingers through his fringe. When his nose hit his balls and his hand cupped them, Harry made an ungodly sound, a mix between a grunt and a groan and a swear.

Seeing his flushed cheeks and sweaty brow meant he was _completely_ enjoying this. So was Louis…he worked his tongue up and down and around his cock, making it dripping wet with spit, his hand chasing his mouth, Harry groaning in response. Harry was in to it and Louis was making him moan. Louis almost came again just from that…. Harry brushed his thumb across Louis’ cheeks, muttering “so pretty,” and Louis practically preened like a peacock. Harry started repeating his name over and over “Lou…lou…lou…fuck…lou…” Louis pulled his mouth off him, gave him one last hard tug and he came on Louis' face.

He was literally wrecked, cheeks flushed, hair stuck to his forehead, pupils blown, arms limp at his side. Louis took one last lick of Harry’s come and said “be right back” as he hopped off the bed to get a wet flannel to clean them off. When he returned, he brushed the flannel up Harry’s thighs, over his cock and stomach, then cleaned himself up and threw it to the side of the bed. Harry slid down the headboard and pulled the covers over him then motioned for Louis to crawl next to him. Louis rubbed his finger tips down Harry’s back slowly “did you like that?” he asked. 

“Mmm hmmm,” Harry said then tucked in beside him to take a nap.  Okay, so now Louis was pretty sure-mostly sure-he was gay but what about Harry?!  He'd literally had his cock down his throat so how was he still straight?! Louis was so confused.

The next morning Louis found Harry in the kitchen making pancakes for him-just like he did every Saturday they spent at home-but when Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, Harry leaned in and kissed his cheek.  “Morning, sunshine,” Harry said smiling as Louis blushed from the sudden contact. "Hungry?”

Louis licked his lips. “Starving!”

“Good. Here’s a cup of tea so just have a seat I’ll be finished in a sec,” Harry explained, handing Louis a steaming cup of Yorkshire tea.

Louis decided to cut to the chase in an attempt to figure out just what in the bloody hell was going on between them.  “Harry, what are we doing?”  Louis asked pointedly.  “I mean we’ve done ‘stuff’ that friends don’t normally do with friends. Like give each other blow jobs. So??”

Harry’s shoulders sagged and Louis regretted his questions immediately.  The last thing he wanted to do was annoy him or make him mad or force him into something.  “I don’t know, Louis.  That’s the best I can do for now.  Sorry,” he said softly.

Louis tried to appear chipper. “No, it’s fine. We’re still friends and that’s all that matters."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Right, I mean, I'm still dating Caroline. And I like her" he said, as if trying to convince himself of that fact...

"Do you like her as friends or as more than that?" Louis asked and Harry shrugged.

"Don' know.  I mean she's pretty and fit and we have fun together," Harry explained.

_But Louis is pretty and fit and we have fun together, Harry thought to himself..._

“Harry, have you ever had sex with a woman?” Louis asked suddenly. Harry shook his head. “No. What’s it like?”

Louis took a long sip of his tea.

“Nice.”

Pause

“Fine.”

Longer pause 

“Wet.”

Then Harry burst out laughing, tea spraying out of his mouth.  "That is the least enthusiastic description of sex I’ve ever heard,” and Louis laughed with him.

“Yeah, well, that’s one of the reasons I think I might not be straight,” Louis explained. 

“So you’ve only thought you weren’t straight for like the past month?” Harry asked, finishing his pancakes.

Louis shrugged. “Don’ know to be honest. Probably longer.” If Louis was being completely honest, he’d never really been into girls and especially not since he met Harry in the Xfactor bathroom all those months ago.

“Hmm,” Harry replied narrowing his eyes at Louis. “Well, I don’t know what I am sexually, but I do know that we are and always will be friends. Is that okay?” Harry asked softly.

Louis smiled. “It’s more than okay, Harry. Promise,” Louis reassured him.

“Good. So now we can just take it as it comes? See what happens?” Harry suggested.

_Harry wondered if he should fool around with Caroline a bit more and see if he liked it. Maybe that would help him sort this out? Because he liked Louis but what if this physical relationship damaged their friendship because Harry was straight? Harry most certainly didn't want that to happen..._

“Yes, I think so,” Louis replied smiling.  In the grand scheme of possibilities that could’ve happened, this was a positive one.  Harry wasn’t mad or disgusted by Louis and he still liked him as a friend. Even if Louis’ feelings went slightly beyond that, he could live with this.  At least Harry didn’t run screaming out the door…

***************

Later that week, Harry’d been out with Caroline and Louis saw her car approach their house so he ran downstairs to turn on the outside lights.  Harry arrived home early and as Louis opened the door for him, he saw Harry smiling at her and waving but when he fully turned around, the expression on his face was anything but happy: glaring eyes, anxious posture, lips pulled tightly against each other.

“Hi Lou!” he heard Caroline say through her open window.

“Hey Caroline,” Louis waved as she drove off and Harry stormed inside the house, throwing his bag to the side and marching into the lounge.  Louis gently closed the door then softly walked into the lounge to see Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

“Did you and C have a fight?” he asked hesitantly and Harry shook his head, still buried in his hands.  Louis sat down beside him and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What happened then?” he asked.

Harry ripped his hands down from his face in a huff and blurted out, “I fingered her, okay?! I touched her…her…her…PUSSY, okay?” and he spit the “P” out of his mouth, landing a blob of saliva on Louis’ eye.

Now Louis was confused. “And that’s a bad thing because…why?!"

“Because I wanted to do it!” Harry practically wailed.  “But I realized about half way through that I didn’t like it! And I couldn’t just stop, right?! She was turned on and touching herself and I kept wondering when it would be over!” he screeched.

Even though it was difficult for Louis to hear about Harry touching someone else, he needed to get the whole story. “Harry, calm down. Now, start at the beginning,” he suggested and Harry took a deep breath and nodded, curls haphazardly splaying away from his head where he’d raked his hands through his hair.  He looked adorable, if slightly annoyed, Louis thought 

“Okay, we were playing Scrabble with some of her friends and she’d had about four glasses of wine so by the time they left around nine she was right plastered.  I was sat on the couch and she’d excused herself to the bathroom but when she returned, she was wearing this black lace…THING…with a matching lace coat that went to her knees.  She turned down the lights and the next thing I know she’s straddling my lap and kissing me!  I’m kinda freaking out because I didn’t know what she had in mind so after she mauled me with her tongue, she took my hand and put it on her, um, crotch and together we unsnap the body suit that she was wearing.” 

Louis regretted asking for details at this point…but Harry continued…

“So now she took my hand and pressed it to her now bare crotch and whispered “touch my pussy, Harry” in my ear.  I figured 'what the hell?' so she started rubbing herself back and forth on my hand and I just went with it.  She’s kissing all over me and she starts to moan my name and it’s all I can do to not tell her to stop.”

“Why didn’t you?” Louis asked as calmly as he could.

“I don’t know, Louis!” Harry screeched. “Maybe I wanted to try it, see if I liked it. See if I wanted more? But the further along we got with it, the less I wanted to continue. Ugh!” he exclaimed.  “Then she grabbed my hand and shoved my fingers inside her and started bouncing on them, getting herself off, grabbing her tits and I just sat there. Gobsmacked. Like literally I must’ve looked ridiculous but she was too focused on coming to notice.  She started moaning my name, grabbed my shoulders and whispered ‘I’m gonna come, Harry’ breathily like she was in a bloody porno. And you know what I said?!”

“No,” Louis said.

“Okay!” Harry exclaimed. “Not dirty talk, not encouragement, just a plain ol’ ‘okay!’ like me mum had just asked me to pass the bread. FUCK!” he said finally. 

Louis hid a chuckle behind his hand. “So, what happened? She didn’t seem mad in the car when I saw her,” Louis observed. 

Harry rolled his eyes.  “She’d just had an orgasm. Why would she be mad?!” Harry asked snarkily.  “Anyway, she came-finally-then I muttered something about needing to wash my hands and practically ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  I tried to calm myself down but I don’t think it worked…when I returned to the lounge she was fully dressed and she kissed my cheek saying ‘thanks, Haz. I needed that.’  I muttered something about feeling ill-which wasn’t completely a lie-and she offered to drive me home. So I was just a way for her to get off, for fuck’s sake why didn’t she just use a dildo?!”

Louis shook his head but Harry continued. “And I haven’t even told you the worst part!” Harry exclaimed though Louis was pretty sure he had….”I didn’t even get hard. I have a fit woman begging me to touch her, my hand on her pussy, and I can’t even pop a stiffie! FUCK!” he yelled and flopped back onto the couch cushions. 

Louis rubbed his arm and tried to comfort him. “Look, Harry, you seem upset. Let me get you some tea, why don’t you lay down on the couch, maybe take off your blazer, you look like a bloody waiter in it.” Louis said

"Heyyyy," Harry protested at being called a 'waiter' but Louis just ruffled his curls playfully.

Louis padded off to the kitchen and when he returned Harry laid back against the side of the couch, clad only in his boxers and white dress shirt, creamy thighs tense against the cushions. “Here,” Louis said, handing him his tea and he put a warm wet flannel on his head and turned off the lights.  “Just relax. I’m gonna sit over here. Do you mind if I turn on ‘The Avengers’?” 

“No, do whatever you want,” Harry said flatly, taking a drink of his tea.  While the movie blared in the background, Louis could hear Harry taking deep breaths. Finally he spoke.

“What the hell is wrong with me, Louis?”

Louis paused the movie. “Sorry?” 

“What’s wrong with me?! Like I feel…gross. And violated…and used after what happened tonight.” Harry explained. "But the weird thing is: I wanted to do it. I wanted to touch her. But now I'm not so sure I liked it. Or her"

“Harry, there’s nothing wrong with you, I promise. You’re lovely. But you need to figure out why you feel that way about something that most seventeen year old boys would enjoy.” Louis explained.  "I felt the same way about Hannah after a while," he reminded Harry, taking a sip of his tea.

“Huh,” was all Harry said so Louis pressed play on the movie.  But he could see Harry's "wheels" turning in his head as he lay on the couch. 

*********************

Over the next few days, Harry asked Louis about a thousand questions regarding his and Hannah’s relationship: how it started, when they had sex, how it made Louis feel, when and why things started to go south.  Louis hadn’t talked about that relationship that much when he was in the bloody thing with Hannah but Harry seemed very interested so he spilled to him.

_Yes he thought he was in love with her_

_Yes they did “stuff”; yes she seemed to like it._

_No in retrospect he didn’t enjoy the “stuff” but it was okay at the time-at least initially_

_Yes she was his first serious girlfriend_

_No he hadn’t done much with girls before her_

_No he didn't have any desire to have sex with a girl again_

*****************************

That weekend they were sat on the couch, Louis stretched out, Harry absent-mindedly rubbing his feet, watching “Harry Potter” for the four hundredth time.  As Louis shoved popcorn into his gob, he could feel Harry staring at him, looking like a right creeper, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Wha?” Louis said, mouth full of popcorn.  Harry climbed up Louis’ legs, looking like an eager puppy dog, excitable eyes, lagging tongue and all.  If he wasn’t so adorable, Louis would think him a right nutter.  “Lou lemme finger you,” he said quickly, so it was almost one word not four individual ones.  The unchewed popcorn in Louis’ mouth came flying out of it and he choked on the rest.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, seemingly mildly offended at Louis’ response. “C’mon we’re friends. And friends let friends finger them, right?!”

Louis wiped his mouth and took a sip of his beer. “I don’t know, Harry,” he replied. “I don’t know how this ‘friends finger each other and give each other blow jobs’ thing works.”

“Caroline let me!” he reminded Louis. 

“If you’re trying to get me to agree to this, you’re better off not mentioning her name,’ Louis explained teasingly.  Harry nodded and bit his lip. “Sorry.”  Louis brushed the popcorn off his chest and when he did, Harry grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers.  Louis stared at him, eyes wide, in honest disbelief. 

“Have you…ever…fingered…a…guy…before?” Harry asked in between dragging Louis’ fingers into his mouth.

Louis swallowed quickly. “Uh, done it to meself. Like I told ya, sex with Hannah was less than satisfying. Had to do something to get meself off,” Louis explained.

“If you’re trying to get me to do this, Louis, you’re better off not mentioning her name,” Harry said.

“Fair enough,” Louis managed to say, brain short-circuiting.  “I mean…sure, I guess. If ya wanna,” he managed to say and Harry’s eyes lit up.  “Really?!” he exclaimed.

If Harry wanted to explore his sexuality, Louis was more than happy to help him. “Sure. Bedroom, though,” Louis said, standing up as Harry pulled his hand towards his bedroom. Harry bounded on the bed like a bloody toddler-honestly, Louis thought-and bounced up and down on his knees.

“Get naked, Louis!” he said, literally clapping his hands together.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he teased and threw a bottle of lube at him as he undressed. 

“Whas this?” Harry asked.

“Lube. Helps things, uh, move along,” Louis explained, now laying down on the bed.

“Should I be naked?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged. “Whatever floats yer boat, mate,” he told him, now settling into the pillows.  Harry shed his shirt, clad only in his trackies and bent over Louis’ torso, hand outstretched

“Lube, please,” Harry said and Louis squeezed some onto his fingers.

“I feel like I’m at the doctor’s getting a prostate exam,” Louis remarked and Harry pinched his side. 

“Well, hopefully it will be a bit more fun than that,” Harry explained, now sitting on his thighs in between Louis’ legs.  “Now, tell me what to do, Louis, what you like, okay? I wanna do a good job for you, hopefully you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Louis thought, opening his thighs just a bit more.

“Ok just nudge your finger in,” Louis said and felt the cold lube against his warm hole and he flinched.  “Sorry, did I hurt you?” Harry said and Louis shook his head. “No babe, keep going,” Louis told him so Harry pressed his finger into Louis’ hole a bit further and started swirling it around, up and down.

“Mmm, good,” Louis said softly.  “When you feel resistance, push through that,” Louis told him and Harry nodded.

When he did, Louis gripped the sheets quickly.  “Shit!” Harry exclaimed. “Did that hurt?”

Louis rubbed his left bicep which was near his torso. “No, babe, felt good, promise,” Louis told him and Harry knitted his brow in concentration, tongue caught between his lips, sweat forming on his neck. God if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen…

After a few minutes of one finger-which was great-Louis said softly “two, Harry. Can you put another one in there?”

Harry nodded quickly and pressed his second finger in and…

“FUCK” Louis groaned loudly.  Harry snapped his head up to meet Louis’ eyes and he leaned over his body and kissed him softly. Then deeper, tugging on his bottom lip as he dragged his fingers in and out of Louis who then tossed his head back on the pillow.  Harry licked down his neck, pressing kisses to his upper torso and muttered “Lou, your cock.”

When Louis looked down, his cock was hard, bulging and leaking come so Louis reached down to stroke himself.  When he did, he noticed Harry’s semi poking out of his trackies. “Haz,” he said breathily, motioning to his cock.  Harry got the biggest smile on his face and Louis thought he heard him say “finally.”

Harry dipped his head into Louis’ neck and said “Lou I like doing this you feel so good, oh my god” and Louis responded by tilting his hips up and pulling his legs back into his chest.  When he did, Harry’s fingers went about as deep as they could go and they both moaned loudly.

“Louis do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now? All spread open for me. Just for me,” Harry mused, now sitting back on his heels again, kissing Louis’ inner thigh. 

“Fuck you feel good too. Fuck,” Louis said, stroking himself quicker as Harry sped up his fingers, the rough drag making Louis’ senses push into overdrive.  “Harry, gonna, fuck, gonna come, fuck, please,” Louis pleaded and with one last push of Harry’s fingers and tug on his cock, Louis came with a shout.  He thought he heard Harry moan too…

“Fucking hell, Harry, holy shit,” Louis panted, Harry’s fingers still inside him but slowing down, his body stilling above him.  When he looked down at his waist, he saw a wet spot forming on Harry’s trackies, the dark grey spot easy to see.  Harry’s head was buried in Louis’ shoulder so he whispered in his ear, “Did you come too, baby?” and Harry simply nodded into his neck.  “Oh my god that’s so hot,” Louis told him and Harry chuckled softly, gently pulling his fingers out of Louis and rolling onto the bed. 

“It is?” Harry asked, tugging on Louis’ earlobe.

“Absolutely,” Louis replied.  “So that was a different, erm, outcome, than the last time you fingered someone?” Louis asked teasingly.

Harry nipped at his neck.  “Yes. One hundred percent. We’ll have to do that again sometime.  Soon,” Harry told Louis as he snuggled in beside him.

“So now we’re ‘friends who let each other finger them?’” Louis asked and Harry just chuckled.  Yes Louis wanted that very much a lot...

*************

A few days later, Louis heard Harry on the phone saying “Yeah, I know. It’s just I’m leaving to go on tour soon and we won’t be able to see each other much so it’s probably best if we break up.  I’m sorry, Caroline. I hope we can stay friends.”

Louis smiled softly to himself…

Later that week, they had a meeting with their management to finalize plans for their upcoming U.S. tour and when Harry told the suits that he broke up with Caroline, they were not pleased.  Louis saw tears spring to his eyes when they started berating him for dumping her so he squeezed his thigh and told them, “who fucking cares who he dates? None of your business, mate.”

Suit #1 said “it is our business because he’s our client and having an older girlfriend fits into his ‘image’ we are trying to sell to the U.S. market.  We want them to forget he’s a seventeen year old boy and think of him as a young, virile man who’s willing to pull any woman who comes his way.”

Louis violently rolled his eyes and said “well, if he’s bloody single I would think he’d have more quote ‘options’ to pull women,” he pointed out and Suit #1 flinched.  “Well, we’ll see about that.  This thing with Caroline did put his name out there in the press but now we need to keep it there. And a quote ‘relationship’ is a good way to do that,” he explained. Louis muttered “what the fuck ever, mate,” as Harry sniffled beside him.  After the meeting, Harry thanked him for sticking up for him.

“’s no problem. We’re mates, right? That’s what friends do,” Louis teased and Harry nodded. 

“Mates. Yeah…mates,” Harry said, trying to perhaps convince himself that’s all they were…

When they got into the car to return home, Harry pressed himself to Louis’ side and wrapped his arms around his waist.  “This okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.  “Yeah, ‘s great,” he told him, heart thumping in his chest.  Harry was silent the entire trip and Louis could tell he was deep in thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Louis asked, brushing his hand through his curls.

“Mmm, just thinking about some stuff,” Harry explained.  So Louis left it at that.

After arriving home, Louis went straight to his room, crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day’s events.  Harry’d muttered something about taking a shower as Louis lumbered off to bed.  The next thing he knew, he felt something warm and soft against his lips and when he opened his eyes, Harry was kissing him. 

“Hey,” he said softly as he pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

“Heyyy,” Louis said sleepily, noticing that Harry was naked-again-and his hair still damp from his shower.  He smelled delicious as Louis buried his head into his shoulder and breathed him in.

“Just wanted to know if I could sleep in here tonight?” Harry asked.

Louis brushed a kiss across his lips. “Course. Don’t have to ask. I’m always oop for a cuddle with you,” he said sweetly and Harry beamed.

“Thanks again for today,” Harry said, almost embarrassed by what happened.

“No worries. I’ve always got your back. Promise,” Louis assured him, pressing his palm to his cheek.

Harry hesitated, as if he wanted to say something but he stayed silent.  “Okay, sleep,” he finally said, kissing Louis’ nose quickly and flopping over on his side like a fish.  He tugged Louis to his back and they fell asleep spooning.

Louis woke up to the sun streaming on his face and Harry not beside him.  “Hazza?” he called, thinking he was in the bathroom.  When he didn’t get a response, he grabbed his phone and texted him: Where r u?

He got an almost immediate reply: My room

Louis padded down the hall and creaked open Harry’s bedroom door to find him sitting up in bed, scrolling thru his phone, a strange look on his face.  “Woke up, you were gone,” Louis said sleepily, crawling onto his bed. 

“Sorry, couldn’t sleep, didn’t wanna wake you,” Harry replied flatly. As Louis lay down beside Harry, he huffed a deep sigh.  “Do you want me to leave?” Louis asked, picking up on Harry’s closed-off body language. 

“No, Louis! I don’t!” Harry practically yelled at him.

“Uh, sounds like you do,” Louis replied.  Harry flopped his head against the headboard with a bang.

“Louis, I….” Harry started to say then stopped.

“Lemme guess: You don’t wanna be ‘friends who finger each other’ anymore because you want to date girls,” Louis said curtly.  “Right, got it,” he said, starting to climb out of bed.

Harry grabbed his wrist. “No, Louis! No! That’s…that’s not what I was going to say,” he said, voice softening.  “In fact, it’s the exact opposite of that.”

Louis sat back down on the bed and Harry turned to face him.  “I like you, Louis.”

“I like you too.”

Harry smiled. “I mean I _like_ you. Probably as more than just friends.”

“Probably?” Louis asked.

“Okay. As more than just friends,” Harry conceded.  “But I’m supposed to be straight. And date girls. I mean the old guy said today that they were gonna find someone for me to hook up with but what if I don’t want that?!” he asked.  "Or maybe I do want it. I don't know!" he wailed.

This was good, Louis could work with this, he thought.  He held Harry’s hand softly.  “Harry, look, whatever happens between us is our business, not the suits’. Besides, they said they would find ‘SOMEONE’ for you to date. They didn’t specify that it was a woman.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t think they meant you, Louis.”

“You never know,” Louis teased. “But I don’t give two fucks what those old farts say or do or think about us publicly. If you like me and I like you then why don’t we just see where this leads us?”  Harry nodded.

“I’m sorry, Louis. I just…I want to make everyone happy and me liking you makes me happy but it pisses off everyone else in our lives,” Harry explained frowning.  “I know I shouldn’t care what other people think but I do. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Harry. I understand this is confusing for you. But we can figure it out together, okay?” Louis suggested, patting his hand.

“Okay, Lou. I trust you,” Harry said and Louis’ heart swelled. “Thank you,” he whispered in his ear and Louis felt himself shudder.  Louis had plans to drift back to sleep but when Harry started kissing his neck, those plans went flying out the window as his gorgeous mouth pressed warm, hot kisses on Louis’ body, moaning his name.  

Harry licked up his neck, tugging on his ear and working his way across his chest.  When he reached his other ear, he whispered “Lou, want you to finger me” and Louis grabbed his thigh. Hard. “Want to see if I like it as much as you did,” Harry continued.

“FUCK,” Louis mumbled. “Yeah, okay,” he finished. “Got lube?”

Harry was one step ahead of him, already lobbing it in his lap; Louis looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.  “Bought some the other day. Just trying to be prepared,” Harry explained smiling.  He lay down on the bed and Louis hovered over him; as he squeezed the lube over his fingers, Harry grabbed his bicep.  “Lou, I’ve never had anything up me bum before. Does it hurt?” he asked.

“It might be a bit uncomfortable at first til I get you stretched out but it shouldn’t be painful.  If it is, let me know and I will stop,” Louis reassured him.  Harry nodded, anxious look plastered on his face.  “Take a deep breath, love,” Louis said, pushing his knees out further.  Harry drew in a breath as Louis pushed his finger tip to Harry’s hole and circled around it.

"Relax, baby, I’ve got you,” Louis said, rubbing soft circles in his stomach to match his finger.  “This okay?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, eyelids closed.  Louis nudged his finger tip inside and Harry drew in a sharp breath.  “Shh, it’s okay, just nudging the tip in,” Louis assured him as he started moving his finger in and out slowly.  An “mmm,” escaped Harry’s lips as Louis swirled around quickly.  After a few minutes of gentle nudging and fingering, Louis wanted to go deeper; “babe, gonna push my finger all the way in, okay?” he whispered and Harry nodded.  The next time he withdrew his finger he pushed it all the way in and…

_FUCK…_

Harry’s entire body seized up, hands gripping the sheets, toes curling against the duvet, neck exposed against the pillow.  He looked so fucking hot Louis almost spurted his load right there.  “I can stop,” Louis said and Harry quickly shook his head. “No,” he murmured. “Again.”

Louis smiled slyly as he started slowly dragging his finger all the way in and all the way out of Harry, slicking up his hole and making him dripping wet, as he gripped and ungripped the sheets and moaning Louis’ name.  Louis hadn’t even started to stretch him open or look for his prostate and Harry was already starting to get wrecked.  This was good, very, very good, Louis thought.

“Lou,” Harry said softly.  “I like this, but can I…can I have more?” Harry asked like he was bloody “Oliver” asking for more gruel.  “Of course, yeah,” Louis said, eagerly slicking up his next finger and pressing it in.

“Louis! OH MY GOD LOUIS!” Harry exclaimed the first time Louis twisted and spread his two fingers inside him.  Louis had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and he buried his head in his shoulder.

“Fuck, Harry you’re so tight,” he told him and Harry simply groaned.  As Louis worked him open, Harry took deep breaths, concentrating on what Louis was doing, as if in a trance. As Louis pumped his fingers in quicker and quicker, he couldn’t help but notice Harry’s hard cock on his stomach.  Harry had his eyes closed so Louis put his mouth on the tip of his dick and Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ head, scratching his scalp and moaning his name.

“You like this?” Louis asked in between licks and Harry just nodded, mouth open, body relaxed but certain parts at attention.  Harry looked so gorgeous, letting Louis wreck him with his fingers and his mouth and Louis’ cock started to ache with want.  Harry started chanting his name softly “Lou, Lou, Lou,” while gripping his hair tighter so Louis pulled his mouth off his cock and pushed his fingers in deeper.  Harry came hard, white hot come shooting up his chest as his arse contracted around Louis’ fingers. Louis could only imagine what that would feel like if his cock was in there…

_NO…_

As Harry panted, Louis slowly removed his fingers then brushed a kiss across Harry’s lips. “Gonna come on your chest,” he said, starting to stroke his own cock. Harry watched him, eyes dark, sweaty curls stuck to his forehead, occasionally rubbing his bicep. It didn’t take long for Louis to spill out onto Harry, their come mixing together.

“Harry,” Louis breathed into his mouth. “That was so hot, I’m not even gonna lie,” he said which garnered a smile from Harry.  “Did you like that?” he asked.

Harry nodded quickly but stayed silent as Louis kissed his neck.  “Gonna go get something to clean us up okay?” Louis told him, climbing off the bed and returning quickly with a flannel.  Harry lay on the bed, arms and legs splayed out like a starfish, staring at ceiling, pile of come still stuck to his waist and chest.  As Louis started to clean him off he asked “you okay?”

“Yes,” Harry finally spoke and Louis quickly pulled his boxers on and climbed back into bed with him.  Instead of spooning like they usually do, Harry stayed on one side of the bed, the obvious space between them concerning for Louis.  But he decided to leave him be so he rolled over, pressed a kiss to his cheek then rolled back to close his eyes.  Louis felt anxious that Harry was angry with him or annoyed by what they did but he said he liked it so…..

As Louis felt himself drifting off to sleep, he heard Harry say one word: “Why?”

Louis wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or himself or what was going on.  “Sorry?” Louis replied, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.  When he did he thought he heard him crying…Now Louis was concerned.

“Harry,” he said quickly. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Harry sniffled. “No, Louis!” he exclaimed.

“What’s wrong, then? You didn’t like it when I fingered you?” he asked.

Harry threw off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. “No, Louis!” he said, his voice escalating in volume. “I liked it. A lot! THAT’S the problem!” he yelled and stormed out of the room.

Still naked….

_FUCK…….._

Well now Louis couldn’t sleep but he wasn’t sure if he should go to Harry’s room; maybe he wanted to be alone? So instead, Louis made his way downstairs and turned on a movie, hoping the noise would take his mind off what just happened.  Maybe he pushed Harry too far? “He’s still processing his feelings towards me and I shouldn’t have done that with him, even though he asked,” Louis thought. Shit now he felt horrible because Harry felt badly…

About twenty minutes later, Harry flopped on the couch clad (thankfully) in shorts-but no shirt-eyes red, curls a mess.  “Harry, I…” Louis started to say but Harry stopped him.

“No, Louis, lemme talk. I’m sorry about what just happened. I just...I’m so confused,” Harry explained, eyes filling with tears.  “I don’t know what i am, don’t know what I should be, don’t know what I want to be. FUCK!” he exclaimed, burying his head in his hands.

Louis ran his fingers thru his curls and said, “well, Harry, I’m sorry if I pushed you to do stuff you didn’t want to do or stuff that made you, um, confused. That was selfish of me because I wanted to do that stuff with you but it’s obvious you didn’t.”

Harry stared at him. “Louis. What the hell are you talking about?! I initiated a lot of what we did because I wanted to.  Not because you made me.”

Well, he did have a point.  “Okay, I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to do that stuff, like you felt with, um, her. If you ever feel uncomfortable or awkward or weird, please tell me. I can stop. Promise,” Louis explained.

“I know that, Lou,” Harry replied. “And thank you.”

“Look, maybe this is going too fast for you. We can get separate rooms on tour, go back to being friends-just friends, not friends who finger each other-and that will give you time to sort things out,” Louis suggested and Harry pouted.

“Not share a room?! Lou, we’ve done that since Xfactor tour, so no. We are sharing a room. But, yeah, maybe we take things slowly. Gimme some space and time?” Harry mused.

Louis felt crushed by this but knew it was the right thing to do.  “Sure. Whatever you need,” Louis promised.  Harry looked relieved as he lay his head down in Louis’ lap to watch the movie.  “Do friends do this?” he asked and Louis chuckled.  “Sure, babe, sure,” he assured him, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear.  Louis wasn’t thrilled about this change of events, but he was willing to do whatever was necessary to help Harry figure things out.  Even if it meant making a serious dent in his sex life with his "maybe-not-so-straight" best friend...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once the tour started, Louis let Harry have as much space as he needed and decided to let him dictate the next move. Occasionally, Harry invited him to cuddle with him-because they still shared a room-and sometimes, Harry would wrap his arms around Louis backstage and press a kiss to the back of his neck. While all of this was nice, it was a bit sexually frustrating for Louis because he’d gone from fooling around with Harry to not even kissing him in a matter of weeks.  So the cuddles usually led to Louis jerking himself off in the hotel bathroom while Harry slept.  Necessary, if slightly unfulfilling.  But Louis knew what he wanted-Harry-but Harry wasn’t so sure. And that was the problem.

Needless to say, things were complicated. They'd gone from zero to sixty with regards to their physical relationship and were now crashing into the wall and bursting into flames....

The suits also made Harry go on dates with various females during the tour-Louis pouted in secret when he did, had an angry wank, then fell asleep before he returned to the hotel.  The next day, the Daily Mail posted some bullshit story of how Harry “pulled” a girl from the club and spent the night with her, even though he was absolutely in bed-in the room he shared with Louis-by midnight.  But what the fuck ever, right?! Louis thought.

After the third such “date”, Louis pretended to be asleep when Harry arrived back at their room and listened as he quietly brushed his teeth then climbed into his bed. After a few minutes, Louis could’ve sworn he heard him crying softly.  “Harry?” he said and then Harry cried louder and Louis slid in bed beside him.  Because whatever their physical relationship, at the end of the day, Harry was Louis’ best friend and he needed him right now.  Louis wrapped his arm around his waist and said “what’s wrong? Don’t cry, love…”

Harry wiped his tears and wailed “why do I have to do these ridiculous...STUNTS?!” he spit out the last word like venom. “To sell records? To make money?! UGH!!”

“Harry, I don’t know why,” Louis started to say but Harry quickly interrupted him.

“Tonight there was a pap at the club and got pictures of us kissing which I”m sure will be splashed all over the Mail tomorrow!” he exclaimed, seemingly distraught.

“You kissed her?” Louis asked and Harry nodded forlornly. Suddenly he turned to Louis, face inches from his and said “kiss me, Lou.”

“What?! Harry I don’t think that’s…” Louis started to protest until it was cut short by Harry pressing his lips to Louis’.

When he did, Louis felt it from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.  It was like a drug addict who’d been clean for five weeks then relapsed; the drug coursing through his veins right now was Harry.  And he felt alive for the first time since the tour started…

“Lou,” Harry breathed into his mouth before pushing his tongue back in. Louis tugged on his curls as they slotted their legs together.  “I  _like_  kissing  _you_ , Louis,” Harry admitted.

“Mmmmmeee too,” Louis mumbled.

This was good. This was lovely. Louis wanted Harry’s mouth all over him…

_NOW NOW NOW_

“Lou,” Harry said as if reading his mind. “Wanna suck you,” as he slithered down Louis’ chest to press kisses to his waist and nudge at his boxers.  

“Harry, fuck,” Louis moaned, unable to say much else at the idea that Harry’s sinful lips would be wrapped around his cock shortly-for the first time in weeks.  When Harry first licked at his tip, Louis moaned. Loudly. It didn’t take long for Louis’ spit-slick cock to spurt out onto his waist, Harry licking up the shaft while he came.  When Harry pushed up the bed to kiss Louis, he said “finger me, Louis. Please. I like it when you do that.”  Louis nodded quickly as Harry lay down on the bed and Louis scrambled for lube.

“I like this too, Harry,” Louis reminded him, pushing his fingers inside Harry’s tight hole.  Louis loved watching Harry fall apart underneath him, having him sweat and moan and pant because of Louis.

Not a girl.

Not Caroline.

LOUIS.

As he worked him open, Louis kissed Harry, licking up his neck, across his jawline and chest until he shined from spit and sweat.  Then Louis got an idea…

“Harry do you trust me?” Louis asked quickly and Harry nodded.  “Then give me your hand,” he demanded and squirted lube on Harry’s two fingers then replaced his with Harry’s inside his arse.  “Nice.Now move them up and down,” Louis instructed and soon Harry got into a rhythm and it was just about the hottest thing Louis had ever seen.  Louis licked at the tip of Harry’s hard cock, throbbing against his torso and said “ever done this before?”

Harry shook his head “Didn’t know I could,” he admitted as Louis sat back to watch, lazily stroking his own cock which was now hard.  Harry looked gorgeous..but there was a sudden desperation and neediness to his eyes which Louis hadn’t seen before.

“Lou,” Harry said, licking his lips. “Want you,” he said softly.  Louis leaned his head beside his mouth as he continued. “Want you. Inside me. Please,” he begged and Louis came crashing down from his high.

_OH HOLY FUCK…_

Louis’ heart raced because this is what he wanted-to have sex with Harry-but he couldn’t. Not now. Not here. Not like this…Not when so much between them was left unsaid.  “Harry, baby, have you ever had sex before?” he asked between licks up his neck tendon and thumb swipes at his tip.

“No,” Harry replied with a whine.

Fuck, he’s a virgin….Louis couldn’t believe he was about to utter the next sentences: “We can’t, baby, not now. We need to talk about some things and you’re really vulnerable right now. What if you don't like it?”

Harry nodded softly, green eyes disappointed but still bright. “I mean, we've done everything else together and I've liked it," Harry reminded him, fingers moving faster in his hole.  Louis smiled and said "I know. It's just not the right time for that right now." Louis had watched enough gay porn in the past five weeks to know there was  _one other thing_  they hadn't done yet. But he was willing to leave that for another time....

"Okay, can you...unf...help me come, please?” Harry asked, desperately.  Louis laughed softly and grabbed both of their cocks while Harry fingered himself. “Of course,” he replied, kissing Harry again and stroking them both to orgasm.  As Harry lay there, exhausted and covered in come, Louis kissed his chest then scrambled to get a flannel.  He wiped them both off and Harry tucked himself into his side and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Louis sat bolt upright in bed and remembered what he’d said to Harry last night then flopped back onto his pillow in a huff.  “Fuck I’m so stupid. Why did I say that?” Louis muttered to himself and silently hoped things wouldn’t be awkward between him and Harry now.

After Harry took his shower, Louis sat on the end of the bed and said “so Harry, about last night?” and he waited for Harry’s response.  He looked relaxed and at ease as he plopped down beside him and said “yeah, we should probably talk about that”.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just got carried away,” Harry said, cheeks flushing slightly pink. "I guess I was just confused about what happened last night with that girl and I needed to know if I liked doing IT with you..."

Louis stared at him, mouth agape. “Harry, you don’t have to apologize. I do!  You were vulnerable last night and I didn’t want your first time to be under those circumstances.  It should be special and meaningful and amazing and I didn’t know if it would be those things last night. With me,” Louis explained.

Harry whipped his head around.  “Why would you think that?!”

“Well you’re confused about things between us and...I just...do you understand why I couldn’t do that last night?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah...I think...maybe not? Is it because you didn’t want to have sex with ME?”

Louis looked at him, gobsmacked. “NO! Actually it’s the complete opposite!  Look, Harry, I’m 99.9% sure I’m gay and I like you. As more than friends.  And if we have sex, there’s no going back for me, not to girls for sure.  I’ve figured ‘this’ out but I know that you haven’t and if we were, um, intimate like that then you changed your mind and decided you were straight, I’m not sure I could handle that.  I don't want to be just an 'experiment' for you. Like what if we have sex and you're completely disgusted by it? By me? I don't think I could live with that to be honest.  I know that sounds selfish but that’s how I feel.”

“It’s not selfish, Lou, it makes perfect sense. But I want to thank you for allowing me to figure out what the heck I am,” Harry replied.

“Hey, what are friends for?” Louis teased, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Look, why don’t I take you on a proper date when we get back home? That might harm you or cure you but either way, you can know for sure,” Louis suggested.

“I’d like that, Lou,” Harry replied, squeezing his hand.  “Can I kiss you?” Harry asked.

“Always. Never need to ask,” Louis said, kissing his gorgeous best friend…

*****************************

They returned home later that week and Harry started being more affectionate towards Louis than he had been on tour.  Sweet kisses in the bathroom while brushing his teeth, bum squeezes while Louis was getting dressed, hugs and cuddles at night.  The following weekend, Louis made good on his promise to take Harry on a date so he made reservations at a fancy French restaurant they’d been wanting to try.  As they sat down, Harry whistled “wooo, nice place, Lou!”

“Thought you might like it,” Louis agreed.

“Yeah, wine me, dine me, sixty-nine me!” Harry exclaimed and Louis stared at him.

“Harry…” he said slowly. “Have you ever..sixty nined?” Louis asked, lowering his voice on the last two words.

Harry got a surprised look on his face. “Wha? No. It’s a line from a movie. I think,” he said quickly. Louis felt sweat form on his brow: “sixty nine with a boy? How does that even work?” he wondered….

“Lou, I have a confession to make,” Harry admitted in between the appetizer and dinner.  Louis raised his eyebrow at him.  “One of the Suits called me and I was supposed to go on a ‘date’ with a girl tonight. But I told him I was busy,” he said.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed. “Are you mad?! You’re gonna get in trouble! We’re gonna get in trouble!”

Harry looked like a kicked puppy. “Lou! I don’t care! I wanted to do this with you! Fuck them!” he explained and now Louis felt badly.

“I’m sorry, Harry. You’re right. If this is what you want to do, then fuck them,” Louis agreed, winking at him.

“I’m almost eighteen and I need to start facing my fears and standing up for myself,” he declared.  “And I need to figure some things out,” Louis heard him mutter.

“Well if there’s anything I can do…” Louis told him.

“I know, Lou. And trust me, you’ve done a lot for me and I can’t thank you enough,” he said smiling.

Harry drank just enough wine to be tipsy and handsy as they left the restaurant, pressing sloppy kisses to Louis’ cheek in the car and breathing hotly on his neck as Louis fumbled to open their door.  He could feel his semi hard cock pressing into his bum as he whispered “Lou” repeatedly.  

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, failing to open the god damned door.

Finally, they stumbled into the foyer, Harry pressing Louis against the wall licking up his neck and grabbing his bum, grinding his hips into Louis’.  “Is this you ‘facing your fears’ Haz?” Louis asked breathlessly.

Harry dragged his tongue across Louis’ jaw and said one word: “sixty-nine”

Louis’ knees buckled as he grabbed his hand and tugged him stumbling into the bedroom, Harry literally tripping onto the bed.  Louis laid down on the bed and Harry scrambled to sit on his chest and kissed him.  “Naked, naked, I need you to be naked, Haz,” Louis said between sloppy drunk kisses.

“Mmmm,” Harry murmured into his mouth as he started stripping off his clothes.  Louis wasn’t a hundred percent sure how this was gonna work but he just decided to roll with it.  He’d sixty-nined with Hannah a few times and she loved it but Louis? Not so much...maybe this would be more enjoyable?

Now Harry was naked and perched on his chest, eager as a puppy.  “Babe, I need you to turn around, lay down on my chest and suck my cock,” Louis explained and Harry nodded.  “What’re you gonna do to me?” he asked as he shifted positions and now his ass was in Louis’ face.  “Um, finger you?” he said, more as a question than a statement.  He knew he should put his mouth on Harry-like he did with Hannah-but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet. And he was certain Harry wasn’t…

As Harry put his mouth on Louis’ cock, he groaned and pushed two fingers into Harry who whimpered.  Harry’s blow job technique was sloppy on a good day but his drunk BJ technique?  Was so sloppy and spit-filled it was brilliant…

“Harry,” Louis moaned, fingering him faster.  “Fuck, grab my balls,” he said, spreading his legs as Harry dutifully cupped his balls.  “Fucking JESUS!” he yelled, taking his fingers out of Harry.  “Sorry, babe, it’s hard to concentrate when...FUCK...you’re doing such a good job,” Louis admitted, squeezing his bum.  When he did, he could see Harry’s gorgeous hole, pink and puckered and dripping wet.  He just wanted to taste it for a second….

_NO!_

Louis snapped back into reality and returned his fingers to Harry's hole with a groan. “‘s hard to concentrate on _your_ cock when you’re doing _that_ , Lou,” Harry said, now stroking him and licking the tip.  He turned around to briefly look at Louis and his lips were pink and slick with spit. JESUS...

"Harry," Louis breathed. "You look so pretty like this..." Louis replied as Harry started stroking him faster and massaging his balls.  Harry started moaning around Louis' cock and shifted his hips slightly back so now Louis had a close-up view of his hole. So pretty, so pink, so wet...Louis really wanted to put his mouth on it, but he was so close to coming he couldn't....

"HARRY! FUCK!"" Louis yelped, coming quickly onto his stomach as he kept fingering Harry who was now rutting against his chest to get friction on his cock.  "Lou," he moaned, voice rough and splintered from deep throating Louis.

GOD THIS IS SO HOT, Louis thought. About a million times better than sixty-nining with a woman...Harry came, his come mixing with Louis' on his sweaty chest. Harry tumbled off Louis and onto the bed, splayed out like a naked starfish; Louis went into the bathroom to clean himself up then wiped off Harry.  He kissed him softly on the lips.

Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead and said “if that’s you ‘confronting your fears,’ you need to do it more often,” to which Harry laughed.

"You okay, babe?" Louis asked and Harry grunted.

"M good," he replied as Louis tugged his slack body up the bed and tucked him in.  He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and muttered "good night," then turned over and fell asleep.

***********

That night started two more weeks of Harry initiating them being intimate-sometimes just kissing and pressing love bites to each other's chest, other times stopping just short of having sex.  It was intense to say the least and Louis' head was a jumbled mess of "what in the fuck is going on" and he soon felt like Harry owed him an explanation.  Because Louis was most definitely falling for him but if Harry was just "messing around," well, then, they needed to sort that out. 

Over breakfast, Louis asked "so Haz, have you figured things out yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sorry. In fact, the suits want me to go out tonight with this girl and I told them I would."

_FUCK..._

Louis was done, so very done with this entire situation, but he tried to keep his anger and frustration inside so as not to disappoint Harry. He cleared his throat, "well, okay. That's your choice, I guess," he said curtly then put his dish in the sink and returned to his room.  He flopped on his bed as tears stung his eyes; he was angry with himself for falling for Harry and for thinking Harry would like him in return.  He couldn't do this "friends who finger each other, give blow jobs and sixty-nine" thing anymore. For his own sake...

Louis also realized that when he pushed Harry to decide what he "was", he pulled away from him. But now it happened for the last time.  Harry was free to date girls-and fuck them for all Louis cared-but Louis absolutely was no longer gonna be his "experiment". So he shut down emotionally, compartmentalizing his romantic feelings for Harry and attempting to replace them with being "just friends' with him.  It was difficult to say the least...

For weeks, Harry could tell something was bothering Louis but he just let him be, both of them refusing to acknowledge the giant elephant in the room.  One night, Harry was getting ready to go out with Niall-and girls-and Louis decided to explain how he felt, even if it hurt them both.  He plopped down on Harry's bed as he got dressed and said, "Look, we need to talk."

"Sure, Lou. What's up?" Harry asked.

"I have to move on," Louis stated.

Harry's eyes shifted back and forth. "Move on from what?"

"You."

"ME?!" Harry asked incredulously. "Are you moving out? What's going on?!"

"No, I'm not moving out, don't be silly. I just can't do this...'thing'...we have between us, this odd 'push and pull' cycle that currently has my head spinning. I like you, Harry, as more than friends, and I'm gay and I like being with boys. With you, to be specific. But you don't and that's fine, so I have to move on," Louis explained. " _As much as I don't want to"_ he thought...

"Lou, I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"'s okay," Louis said, trying to sound nonchalant.  "We're still friends and besides, Stan said he had a mate from uni he wants to set me up with," Louis said.

"Oh..." Harry said, slight disappointment in his voice which Louis was secretly glad to hear. "Okay, uh, well, have fun."

"I will," Louis said then gave Harry a hug and walked back to his room.  Harry left quickly after that so now Louis was alone to drown in his misery...

After he went to bed, Louis heard Harry come home early-for him, anyway-then Saturday morning he was sat at the table eating his Coco Pops when Harry came downstairs with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.  "Where ya headed?" Louis asked.

"Home. Gems is gonna be there, thought I'd spend the night," Harry explained, grabbing a banana from the counter. "Mum texted me last night while I was out and I told her I'd leave this morning."

"Oh. Well, tell everyone I said hi," Louis replied. 

"Will do," Harry said, kissing the top of Louis' head and heading out the door.

 ****************

That night, Louis sat on his couch, bored out of his bloody mind when he got a text from Harry: _mum and everyone say hi :)_

_Ha! Hi to everyone :)_ Louis replied back. _Leaving for my date soon!_ Louis lied.

_Have fun :)_ Harry replied then the texts ended and Louis chucked his phone onto the coffee table.

Now in addition to being bored he was annoyed and angry at himself for lying to his best friend. And for having feelings for his best friend that weren't reciprocated by said best friend. 

_FUCK..._

Ten minutes later he lay naked on his bed, two fingers inside his hole and his hand on his throbbing cock attempting to forget about Harry fucking Styles....

And failing miserably.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning, Louis got a text from Harry: _going to church & brunch w the fam be home late afternoon :)_

 _Ok! :D_ Louis replied, deciding to spend the day tidying up and writing for the new album. Heaven knows he had a lot of new, unexplored feelings he wanted to put down on paper....He scribbled furiously, words flying onto the page almost faster than he could move his hand:

_Baby I, I wanna know_   
_What you think when you're alone_   
_Is it me yeah?_   
_Are you thinking of me yeah?_   
  
_We've been friends now for a while_   
_I wanna know that when you smile_   
_Is it me yeah?_   
_Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh, oh._   
  
_I wanna be last, yeah_   
_Baby let me be your_   
_Let me be your last first kiss_   
_I wanna be first, yeah_   
_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_   
_And if you_   
_Only knew_   
_I wanna be last, yeah_   
_Baby let me be your last_   
_Your last first kiss_

_You'll never know how to make it on your own_   
_And you'll never show weakness for letting go_   
_I guess it's still hard if the seed's sown_   
_But do you really want to be alone?_   
  
_If you're pretending from the start_   
_Like this, with a tight grip_   
_Then my kiss can mend your broken heart_   
_I might miss_   
_Everything you said to me_   
_And I can lend your broken parts_   
_That might fit, like this_   
_And I will give you all m_ _y heart_   
_So we can start it all over again_

_Never felt like this before_  
_Are we friends or are we more?_  
_ As I’m walking towards the door_  
_ I’m not sure_  
  
_ But baby if you say you want me to stay_  
_ I’ll change my mind_  
_ 'Cause I don’t wanna know I’m walking away_  
_ If you’ll be mine_  
_ Won’t go, won’t go_  
_ So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night_  
_ I’ll change my mind._

Well, at least something good-new songs for their next album-could come of this mess, Louis thought...

Louis glanced at the clock and noticed it was pouring the rain outside.  Harry suddenly burst through the door-looking hot as fuck, no less, in tight black jeggings and a tight green tshirt that emphasized his nipples-and Louis groaned.  

"Hey" Harry said quickly, then dropped his bag beside the couch and marched into the kitchen, a look of determination on his face.  He returned shortly with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses.  "Join me on the veranda?" he asked, nodding to the back door.

"Uh, it's raining," Louis reminded him.

"I know. That's the point," Harry said and now Louis was bloody confused.  Their patio ran the length of the house with a large awning and they had a futon/couch out there that Louis slept on occasionally.  Harry opened the door and led Louis to the futon then poured them both a glass of wine, lightening and thunder crashing in the sky.  Harry sat down and motioned for Louis to do the same then an awkward silence settled between them; Louis pressed his thigh to Harry's to remind him that he was there for him in case he got scared. He felt his body relax into his leg and Harry let out a quick breath.

"You okay?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. "Yup, trying to confront my fears, one at a time," he explained, taking a long sip of his wine.

After a few minutes of watching the thunderstorm and seeing Harry flinch every time it boomed, Louis spoke. "I have a confession to make. I lied to you, Harry," he said.

"Huh?"

"I didn't go on a date last night.  Stan gave me the guy's number but I never called him because..." and he let his voice trail off.

"Because why?" Harry asked.

"Because he wasn't you," Louis said softly but loud enough for Harry to hear.  "I know I said I needed to move on from you, but I can't. Not yet."

The next thing he knew, Harry was scrambling onto his lap, straddling him and pulling his face up to kiss him. "Harry, I..." Louis started to say but Harry cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up, Lou, just shut. up." Harry demanded, pressing his warm, soft, sweet lips to Louis' then delving his tongue into his mouth.  He tasted like heaven....Louis felt like he'd been hit with a lightening bolt from the surrounding storm as he pressed his hands all over Harry. He wanted him so badly-his body, his mouth, his lips, his soul, his heart, his cock-ALL OF IT.

But they weren't his to take...

"Louis, FUCK," Harry finally said, taking a quick breath. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so stupid."

"Harry, no you're not," Louis replied, not real sure what he was referring to.

"Shh, Louis, lemme talk," Harry said, now staring into Louis' eyes intently. "Look I don't know what I identify as sexually but I do know one thing: I'm In love with you"

At that moment, the electric energy in the air transferred to Louis' body with a jolt as Harry continued. "And you're not an experiment to me. I. LOVE. YOU."

Louis almost sobbed he was so happy. "Harry, I love you too, of course I love you. So much" Louis replied as Harry kissed him softly, hands cupping his face.  

Harry pulled his lips away and murmured "Make love to me," softly but with meaning.

"Harry!" Louis gasped, grabbing his forearm. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life, Louis. I love you and I want you to make love to me. Now. Here. In the middle of this storm," Harry explained.

"Talk about 'confronting your fears',"" Louis teased. "Kinda killing two birds with one stone, love." Harry didn't say anything just pressed his hard cock into Louis' chest.

_FUCK....THIS WAS HAPPENING. REALLY REALLY HAPPENING..._

Harry quickly took off his shirt to show he meant business and Louis rubbed his hands up his chest. "Got lube?" he asked.

"Back pocket," Harry muttered; Louis dug his hand in there and found two small packets of lube.

"Sexy and resourceful," Louis teased. "I like that in a man."

"LOUIS!" Harry begged needily as Louis brushed his hands over Harry's arse.

RIGHT...FOCUS..."ok, let's switch positions and put the back of this futon down so it's flat," Louis said, brain deciding to function again.  Harry hopped up and tugged his jeans off as Louis adjusted the seat.  When he turned around, Harry stood there starkers, hard cock bobbing in the breeze. Fuck he was so beautiful.

"C'mere, baby,"" Louis said, pulling Harry to him.  "I'm gonna make you feel good, promise," Louis moaned into his mouth.

"God, Louis, _PLEASE_ ," Harry begged. "I want you so much."

Louis laid him down on the couch as he got naked too; Harry quickly squirted lube on Louis' fingers as he brought them to his hole and pushed inside.  Harry tensed up as a crack of thunder split the sky, lightening illuminating his body. Soon Louis had him panting and groaning his name, sweat and rain droplets peppering his brow.  His hard cock leaked pre come as Louis simply stared at him in awe.

"Babe, what about a condom?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head. "I'm a virgin, Louis and you've only been with one other person, right?" Louis nodded. "And you always used protection with her?" Louis nodded again.  "We don't need a condom, then. Please. I just want to feel you inside me," Harry explained.

_FUCK..._

Louis was about to have sex for the first time _with a guy_ and _without a condom_. He almost came just from that idea alone.  "Okay, baby, whatever you want," Louis told him.  He pressed a kiss to his mouth "I think you're ready," then opened the other lube packet to slick himself up.  He leaned over Harry's body and said "I'm so nervous, babe. I've wanted this for so long. If it sucks, I'm sorry."

Harry looked wrecked already, sweaty and come-covered. "Lou," he croaked. "'m nervous too. But this is my first time so if you suck, I won't know any differently."

Louis laughed as he pressed his cock to Harry's wet, slick hole. "Ready?" he asked and Harry nodded so he pushed his tip in and they both groaned.  When he pushed further, Louis yelled "FUCK" and Harry let out a grunt.

Harry felt about a million times better than Hannah; she was wet and squishy and warm but this?! Was hot and tight and felt so fucking good, it was all Louis could do not to come right then and there.

"Lou," Harry said, tapping his side. "Move." So Louis did. Repeatedly. Back and forth, out and in, over and over as Harry grunted and groaned and panted and scratched his nails down Louis' bicep and

_FUCK..._

Louis never ever wanted this to end so he slowed down and dragged his cock out then pushed it in quickly and Harry was so responsive underneath him it was amazing. "Harry you feel so good, fucking hell," Louis groaned.

"You...too...Lou," Harry replied. "GOD!" he exclaimed as he started to stroke himself and Louis just absolutely lost all control, pumping into him repeatedly, expletives escaping his mouth.  As the rain quickened, so did Louis, thrusting harder and harder into Harry; as he spilled onto his hand, his body constricted around Louis' already-close-to-coming-cock and that. was. IT.

"FFUUCKKKK..." Louis groaned, one last thrust had him coming inside Harry.

"LOUIS!" Harry yelled.

Thankfully their neighbors lived ages away and couldn't see or hear what they were doing.

They both breathed heavily and Harry stayed motionless, Louis pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. "Harry, mmm, god, Harry," Louis hummed into his skin.

"Lou," he puffed out.

"You okay?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"Amazing," he replied. Louis pulled out slowly as his come started to leak out of Harry so he rolled onto his back and pulled Harry on top of him. "So we don't make a mess, love," Louis explained.

"Louis," Harry said. "That was so good, oh my god."

"Thank you. It really was," Louis agreed, kissing his neck. "Mmm, one of these days I'm gonna put my mouth on every inch of you," Louis murmured.

"You kind of already have, Lou," Harry teased.

"There's a still a few places left to explore," Louis explained mysteriously.

"Promise?" Harry asked and Louis nodded an agreement.

"So you love me, huh?" Louis asked, brushing a curl away from Harry's eyes.

"Mmm," Harry replied. "Have been for a while I was just too much of a prat to admit it."

"What made you change your mind?" Louis asked.

"Me mum," Harry explained as Louis brushed his fingertips down his back. He saw goose bumps form on his arms so he grabbed a blanket from under the futon and wrapped them both in it.

"So your mum convinced you to have sex with me?!" Louis teased and Harry tweaked his nipple. "No, you twat! I have to admit I lied to you too yesterday: the main reason why I went home is because I wanted to talk to her about my, uh, situation. I mean, Gems was there too but that wasn't the main reason why I went home."  Louis nodded so he continued.  "I told her about what was going on only I didn't tell her it was happening with you. At least not at first."  Louis looked at him, puzzled.  "I said: 'look, mum, there's this person who likes me and I like this person too. But we are friends and I'm afraid to admit how I feel about this person'."

"Did she know you were talking about me?" Louis asked, brushing his finger tips along Harry's back.

"No. She asked me what I was afraid of and I said 'everything.' She looked right confused and I admitted that I was scared people wouldn't accept us being together. I also said I was anxious that if we got together romantically and it didn't work out it would ruin our friendship," Harry admitted.

"Baby," Louis said fondly. 

Harry smiled softly. "My mum said 'is it Caroline? I thought you broke up already?' I shook my head and told her it was you, she gasped, hugged me and started crying," Harry explained.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Louis asked.

"Good way. She grabbed my arms and looked me dead in the face and said 'Harry, Louis loves you so much. And if you love him back in a way that goes beyond friends, then you need to bloody tell him. Don't be afraid; things will change but they will change for the better, I promise.  Being in love with your best friend is an amazing way to start a relationship.' I asked her if she cared if I wasn't straight and she rolled her eyes. 'No' she said. 'What I care about is your happiness. And if Louis makes you happy-because I think he does-then go for it.  Who cares what people think if you're together?' And she's right. So here I am."

"Remind me to send Anne a fruit basket to thank her," Louis teased. Harry laughed and rolled off his chest to lay beside him, tucking his head into his shoulder. Louis breathed in his curls and pressed a kiss to his head. "Love you, baby," he whispered.

"Love you too," Harry replied, cuddling closer to Louis as they lay there and watched the storm rumble above them.

After a few minutes, Louis started to chuckle, softly at first then louder and harder until he was almost doubled over laughing.  "Lou, what's so funny?" Harry demanded.

Louis tried to catch his breath as Harry tweaked his nipple again. "Tell me, twat!"

"Okay, it's just...you said you didn't know how you identified sexually" Louis stated, now wheezing with laughter. "But I'm here to tell you that straight guys don't fall in love with-and fuck-their best guy friend!"

Harry stared at him for a second, then devolved into laughter as well. He climbed onto Louis' naked body, sitting on his waist, arms outstretched and yelled "I"m GAY and I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson!" and the thunder rumbled in agreement.

"Hey, me too!" Louis replied. "Only I'm in love with Harry Styles!"

Harry bent down to kiss him. "Good, it's mutual, we've discussed it," he said. "Now, how about you show me how gay you really are by putting your cock back in my arse?" he asked, tugging at Louis' cock which lay just behind his bum.  Louis grabbed his thighs and muttered "Fuck" as Harry got him hard again, stroking him quickly. When Harry slid back onto his cock and threw his head back in ecstasy, Louis knew he would never love-or fuck-another man again... 

 


	5. Epilogue

_****One Month Later**** _

Louis woke up with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, face buried in the back of his neck.  Harry stirred too and whispered "Lou, 's that a loaded gun poking at my thigh or are you just happy to see me this morning?"

Louis chuckled softly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked. "Not my fault you smell like a delicious combination of sex, fruity shampoo and fancy soap," he explained, remembering how they'd fallen in bed the night before after mutual shower blow jobs. Louis started pressing kisses to Harry's shoulders and back, "Hey Haz, remember how I said I wanted to put my mouth on every part of you?"

Harry laughed. "Yes of course."

"Think I'm gonna do that now," Louis replied, now kissing down his spine. When he got to the cleft of his arse, he nipped a kiss at it and Harry gasped. 

"Is that the part you hadn't kissed yet?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm," Louis said into his skin. "You trust me?" he asked.

"Course, Lou," Harry replied as Louis spread his cheeks apart and blew air softly against his hole.  A small cry escaped Harry’s lips. "Fuck, Lou," Harry moaned.

"Gonna press a kiss to my favorite part of you,"" Louis teased, pressing a sloppy kiss to Harry's hole. Harry laughed then groaned and fell onto his stomach. 

When he licked another stripe across his hole, Harry practically melted into him, body going limp, pressing his hips back further

"This okay?" Louis asked.

"Again," Harry said so Louis started kissing and licking around Harry's hole and holy fuck he tasted so good. Louis didn’t really know what in the hell he was doing but with every lick and twirl of his tongue, Harry went pliant so he knew he must be doing something right…

_FUCK he liked this. FUCK this was good. Oh god…._

****“Louis, GOD, Louis,” Harry cried and fuck if he didn’t feel amazing, all tight and warm and fuck if Louis couldn’t get lost in there...Harry started flicking his hips backward, Louis now able to dig his tongue repeatedly into his hole.  This was about a million times better than eating out a girl….

Harry was spread out beneath him, gripping the sheets, moaning Louis' name, sweat pooling at his brow as Louis nipped and licked at his rim, pushing his tongue inside. He felt soft and rough at the same time, tasting like sex and musk and man. God Louis wanted to do this for hours...

By now, Harry had pushed his hips up off the bed and Louis noticed his hard cock so he reached around and started stroking him and Harry bloody lost it. "Lou, Lou, Lou, FUCK FUCK FUCK," he said as he turned his head around to look at Louis. "God, Louis!" he yelled and Louis was pretty sure he saw tears in his eyes.

"You like this?" Louis asked and he got only a whimper in response. Louis was also hard because this was about the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen: Harry, completely wrecked by Louis' tongue in his ass....

With a few more tugs of his cock and tongue swipes at his rim, Harry came, warm hot come spilling into Louis' hand, ass tensing around his tongue, Harry collapsing on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath.  Louis kissed back up his spine and when he reached his neck, Harry turned his head and said simply "Fuck me"

And well, who was Louis to deny Harry what he wanted? Especially when what he wanted was Louis' cock in his ass...

Louis fucked him hard, unable to control himself after witnessing the ridiculous pleasure that was a good rim job.  Watching Harry's hole stretch around his cock was akin to a religious experience.  This was his first time fucking him from behind and god, it was glorious as Harry went pliant on him, moaning his name, stroking himself to another orgasm, completely and utterly at Louis' will. Fuck if Louis didn't love him more than he thought possible....

As Louis came, he pressed his chest to Harry's back and whispered in his ear, "fuck I love you so much, baby, so, so much, you're so amazing, god you feel so good."

"Louis," Harry gasped, spilling into his own hand.  They both collapsed into the bed as small whimpers and grunts escaped Harry's mouth. "Did you like that, baby?" Louis asked.

"Uh huh," was all Harry said so Louis pulled out of him and tugged him back into being the 'little spoon' continuing to press kisses into his body.

"Lou," Harry breathed out, chest still heaving from exertion. "You've never done that before?" he asked.

"Not to a guy," Louis teased, nipping at his ear.

"Fuck, that was unreal," Harry said.

"Glad you liked it baby," Louis replied.

"I'm gonna make you do that again. Soon," Harry demanded and Louis laughed as he tucked his head into Harry's shoulder.  He planned on not moving...and if he got to fuck Harry twice more that day, then all the better...

_****One month later**** _

Louis had a ridiculously long day, filled with meetings, song writing, bullshit with their management, and Suits telling him what to do, and he honestly just wanted to go home and cuddle with Harry. They'd finally moved his stuff into Louis' room and turned Harry's into a guest room because Harry declared "I wanna wake up with you every day, Lou." So now "their room" was filled with Vanilla scented candles and arranged in some goofy feng sui way but Louis was determined to make Harry happy. Even if it meant rearranging his room to improve its "aura".... 

Harry also loved being rimmed and Louis' jaw hurt at times from all the action; sometimes Harry would crawl in his lap, look at Louis with his ridiculous doe eyes and whisper "eat me out, baby" and Louis was done for.  He had to watch many a footie game with his mouth buried in Harry's ass but he figured there were worse ways to spend an afternoon...

Louis arrived home-FINALLY-to the smell of something delicious cooking.  "HAZ!" he yelled from the foyer.

"In here, babe!" Harry replied from the kitchen.  Louis made his way there to find the table set with their fancy dishes and a pot boiling and...wow...

"What's this?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he stirred what looked like marinara sauce. 

"Dinner!  Figured you'd had a rough day, wanted to do something nice for you," Harry said, kissing him quickly.

"Baby, that's so sweet," Louis replied, kissing down his neck and to his shoulder, pressing his hands on his crotch.

"Lou," Harry protested. "Don't distract me or dinner will burn!"

"Mmm, fuck dinner, wanna eat you," Louis groaned.

"Fuck," Harry muttered under his breath then put his spoon down and turned to face Louis.  "Look you need to behave yourself for a few hours," he started to say and Louis pouted. "Then you'll get a surprise," he finished and Louis smiled.  "Can you do that?"

"I think so," Louis replied. 

"Good. Now, go take a shower but use mine-erm, the guest one-I've laid some clothes out for you in that room. Don't go in our room," he warned him.

"Oooh, I'm intrigued.  Why can't I go in there?" Louis asked curiously.

"It's part of your surprise. No peeking!" Harry admonished him, then spun him around and smacked his bum.

"Cheeky," Louis grumbled, shuffling off to the shower.  He really, really wanted to look in their room but he didn't want to disappoint Harry so he just passed it by and took his shower like Harry requested.  By the time he finished and got dressed his mouth was watering from the smell emanating from the kitchen.  "Smells delicious, babe," he said as he walked to the table.

"Have a seat," Harry smiled, pulling out his chair for him.

"Such a gentleman," Louis teased.

Dinner was amazing but Harry kept touching-and flinching-at his upper chest.  "What's wrong, babe?" Louis asked, motioning to his chest.

"Oh, nothing," Harry brushed it off. "Think I pulled a muscle while lifting weights today."

When they finished, Harry pressed a chocolate mousse-flavored kiss to Louis' lips and said "gimme about five minutes to get your surprise ready. I'll yell for you."

Louis was dying to know what this was all about. "Okay, babe, I'll start cleaning up the kitchen. Dinner was lovely but you did make a right mess," Louis teased and Harry threw his apron at him in response.

"Wanker," he muttered, shuffling quickly out of the kitchen.

As Louis put the last dish in the dishwasher, he heard Harry say "Lou! 'M ready!" so Louis dried his hands and made his way upstairs. He found Harry outside their bedroom door, eyes flickering with excitement.  "C'mere," he said, grabbing Louis' hand then opening the door. As Louis walked inside he found the room illuminated only by candlelight and at least three dozen rose petals spread on the bed.  Louis gasped as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his head into his shoulder.

"Baby! Is this for me? Why?" Louis asked incredulously.

Harry hummed into the bare skin at Louis' neck. "Wanted to do something nice for you cause I love you," Harry explained, tugging Louis' shirt off and turning him around to kiss him.  Louis went to pull off Harry's shirt but he stopped him as he walked them towards the bed. Louis looked at him confused but Harry just smiled and unzipped Louis' jeans and laid him down on the bed, the smell of vanilla and roses wafting through the room.  He tugged his jeans and pants off so now Louis lay naked and Harry stood up and took off his shirt.  When he did, there were two bird tattoos etched on his upper chest.  Louis gasped as Harry crawled up the bed to sit on his waist.

"What's this, baby?" Louis asked, brushing his fingertips across the freshly minted tattoos.

"Got them today for a few reasons. Remember how the first time we made love you said I was 'killing two birds with one stone'?" Louis nodded. "Well, they represent me telling you I love you and overcoming my fear of thunderstorms," Harry explained as Louis softly pressed kisses to the tattoos.

"Baby, they're beautiful," Louis cooed.  "Do they have eyebrows?" he asked, now seeing them up close.

Harry nodded. "Yeah one's curved like yours and one's straight like mine," he said proudly.  "Also swallows represent a sailor's journey, which is often dangerous and difficult. I thought that was appropriate for our situation."

Louis honestly couldn't love him anymore than he already did at this moment..."Harry, that's so wonderful. You're wonderful. I love you," Louis said, pulling him down to the bed to kiss him.

"Lou," Harry breathed out as he shimmied out of the remainder of his clothes. "I wanna kiss you and lick you and finger you and suck you and eat you all night long," he moaned and Louis stopped breathing momentarily.  "And then..." he started to say.

"Yes?" Louis said softly. He knew what was coming-besides him in about ten minutes....

"Wanna fuck you," Harry said and Louis forgot how to speak so he grunted his approval.

Twenty minutes later, Louis had come twice and had rose petals stuck to his stomach by drying come.  Harry had accomplished the sucking and fingering and was now onto the kissing all over part so Louis attempted to catch his breath.  He pressed his hands to his hip bones and mouthed at his inner thigh then turned him over on his stomach and started kissing up his spine.  Louis felt Harry's hard cock rubbing between his bum cheeks as he traced his tongue down his shoulders.

"You ever been eaten out, Lou?" Harry asked softly.

"Nuh huh," Louis mumbled, face pressed into the duvet.

"Fuck you're gonna love it. Hope I do as good a job on you as you do on me," Harry said, inching down the bed to nip a quick bite into Louis' cheek. "Fuck I love your arse, babe. Can't believe I get to taste it now."

Louis merely whimpered, unable to do much more.  When Harry finally put his mouth on Louis' hole, he felt like he found the meaning of life. But as Harry continued to press his amazingly long tongue into Louis, he soon forgot that because he was pretty sure his brain was sliding out of his skull. The noises Harry made caused his mind to go numb plus the smell of the room and the sensation of a wet, sloppy tongue inside his sensitive rim were just all so, so good.

"Harry!" Louis finally gasped, reaching his hand back towards Harry's and grabbing it. When he saw his face buried in his ass, he didn't know if he should scream or cry or explode from the feeling.

"Want me to stop?" Harry asked, taking his mouth from Louis' rim and kissing his cheeks.

"Harry Edward Styles," Louis said sharply. "If you don't make me come in the next five minutes I swear to Christ I will smother you while you sleep!"

Harry burst out with laughter, eyes crinkling and said "got it, Lou" then returned his tongue to Louis' ass which was now dripping wet.

"Baby, GOD, Baby!" Louis kept repeating as he rocked his hips back into Harry's face-and he moaned into his skin, the vibrations carrying to his cock as pre-come spurted out.  Harry brushed his thumb over the tip and gripped it firmly and Louis' knees almost gave out.

"FUCK!" he yelled and he could feel Harry laughing into his ass. He was too turned on to be annoyed.  With one last nip at his rim and tug at his cock, Louis spilled into Harry's hand, his entire body seizing up, stars forming behind his eyelids, sweat pouring off him, rose petals stuck to his knees, Vanilla scented come assaulting his nostrils.  He pressed his chest to the bed and leaned back on his thighs as Harry kissed up his spine again.

"Did you like that?" Harry hummed into his neck, tickling it with his mouth.

LIKED IT?! Fuck, Louis wanted that to happen every day! But all he could say was "yes," breathily.

"Mmm, wanna fuck you, but I'll give you a minute to catch your breath," Harry said, falling onto the sheets and looking up at Louis.  His face was covered in Louis' ass juice and he had never looked more beautiful...

Louis traced the tattoo with his fingers as he kissed his cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

"You too, Lou," Harry said roughly, hands brushing up Louis' spine, as Louis attempted to put his scrambled brain back together like frigging Humpty Dumpty....

Harry kept constant contact with him, either through soft kisses or his hands and finally Louis said "Okay, baby, I'm ready."

Harry's eyes lit up like a bloody Christmas tree. "Lou, you ever been fucked before?"

"No, silly. You ever fucked anyone before?" 

Harry shook his head. "This is a big moment for both of us then," Louis said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"'M nervous," Harry admitted. "You're so good at it I hope I'm as good as you."

Louis laughed. "Babe if you suck, I won't know cause it's my first time."

"Good point," Harry agreed, climbing up the bed and settling behind Louis who was still pressed back on his thighs, ass in the air.  He heard Harry slick up his cock then felt the cool touch of lube against his hot hole.

_FUCK THIS WAS HAPPENING...LOUIS WAS GOING TO GET FUCKED...._

Louis' hole stretched slowly as Harry pushed inside; when he got about halfway in, he stopped and groaned, then grabbed Louis' hips and went all the way in.

_FUCK......._

"Baby!"" Louis gasped when he did because he felt so bloody good, holy shit....

"Lou," Harry growled from above him. "Fuck, Lou your ass, holy fuck," he said as he stared gently flicking his hips into Louis. It hurt slightly, it burned from the stretch but Louis loved it. He wanted more, more, more....

Harry pressed his hand down Louis' spine, hot and sweaty to his touch. He had more finesse than Louis, rolling into him, alternating quick thrusts with slow hip presses. Jesus it was glorious....Harry was an absolute natural at this, thank Christ.

Harry was a tactile lover too, hands all over Louis' body, nails scratching down his skin, lips mouthing at his warm skin; the whole experience was a virtual sensory overload. He suddenly bent over and pressed his chest to Louis' back and grabbed his ridiculously hard cock, flicking into Louis harder and harder, faster and faster, the burn and the stretch feeling oh so amazing.

Harry started muttering in his ear, not making much sense, but who was at this point?! Words like "fuck" and "cock" and "ass" and "amazing" flew out of his mouth and Louis could only whimper in response.  Louis soon felt the beautiful, warm feeling at the bottom of his spine which soon spread to his entire body as he came. Hard. Probably harder than he ever had in his life if he was being honest. Time stopped. The rotation of the earth quickened.  His body turned boneless (thankfully Harry was holding him up).

"LOUIS!" Harry yelled and soon warm hot come filled Louis ass and they both fell onto the bed, breathing heavy. Louis had never felt so connected to a person, place, time or smell than he did at this moment.

"Holy fuck," Harry gasped, kissing softly at Louis' back. He pulled out and rolled onto the bed, pulling Louis into his shoulder. "Mmm, baby, that was brilliant," he moaned and finally Louis felt like his brain and mouth could form sentences.

"You sure you've never done that, Haz?" he asked and Harry burst out laughing.  

"I think I would remember doing that," Harry replied, brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes, which were still closed.  "Baby, look at me," Harry said and when Louis opened his eyes he saw his beautiful Harry, sweaty, covered in come, roses, and ass juice, hair askew, smiling fondly at him.

"Love you," Louis muttered.

"Mmm, you too," Harry replied. "Lou I have a confession to make. I lied to you."

"Harry, if you're about to tell me you're straight now, I swear to Christ..." Louis started to say but Harry cut him off with a kiss.

"NO! I think I'm even more gay now after that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Same," Louis replied.

"No I mean I had another motive for making you dinner and the candles and roses," Harry explained and Louis raised his eyebrows at him.

"I want to officially call you 'my boyfriend' so I wanted to make the experience special for both of us," Harry said.

"Baby, you didn't have to go through all that trouble just to do that," Louis said fondly and Harry shrugged.

"Well, I officially came out to my family and told them I was in love with you so I wanted to make it official with us too," Harry explained and Louis remembered how he'd met his family for dinner a few days ago.

"Even your dad?" Louis asked.

"Yup. My mum knew I wasn't straight so it wasn't a big surprise to her but Gems cried, Robin hugged me like a bear and my dad had tears in his eyes. 'Son' he said 'I'm so proud of you for being true to yourself'. So, yeah, it was cool," Harry said sheepishly.

"I officially have the most amazing _boyfriend_ on the planet," Louis cooed and Harry preened.

"I like hearing you say that," he admitted.  "I also have another confession," he continued and Louis rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Ok, well you're definitely not straight...." Louis said, pinching his nipple.

"OW! No, 'm not, that's for sure. It's about my tattoo."

Louis started tracing the outline of the birds again as Harry continued.  "Swallows always return home and represent love and freedom, kinda like us.  Swallows are also..." and he paused. "Monogamous. And they mate with the same partner. For life."

Louis' eyes flew open as he tackled Harry onto the bed, pressing his mouth to his quickly and firmly, one kiss that said and meant everything. The two beautiful birds permanently marked on Harry's chest represented their commitment to each other.

Forever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)  
> and twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
